<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choice by itsdappleagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064030">Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdappleagain/pseuds/itsdappleagain'>itsdappleagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Burns, Death, Emotional Hurt, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fire, Guns, Imprisonment, Infrequent/Inconsistent Updates, Love Triangles, Tranquilizers, kidnapping (kind of), no beta we die like carmen's dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdappleagain/pseuds/itsdappleagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This is a Carulia/Red Crackle fic (yes I know, *gasp*) set/written partially before Season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent &amp; Gray | Crackle, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ACME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Graham walked out of the opera house that day, he did not intend to be kidnapped.</p><p>It had been over three months since Carmen had vanished into the night again- leaving a generous sum of money to him in the process. His mind was still reeling from the experience. </p><p>Since that night, he hadn't really been focusing on his job. Which probably wasn't a super smart idea, considering how dangerous it was, being an electrician.</p><p>Although he's been puzzling over his encounter with her, he couldn't make any more sense of it. Why would she lie about the play? What had she been doing in that strange laboratory? Why had that strange voice threatened her, threatened Auckland that night, telling her to...surrender? What sort of "secret service" was she in? </p><p>No matter how many theories he came up with, none of them seemed to fit; each made less sense than the last.</p><p>He tossed his keys in the air, catching them, and turned to his car absentmindedly. He pulled open the door and sat down- but someone was already in the car. A tall woman with blonde hair. Her eyes narrowed, and she raised a sort of gun to his face. Before he even had time to react- call for help, ask her what she was doing, anything at all- a blue gas sprayed out of the gun. He gasped, and everything faded to black.</p><p>---</p><p>Graham woke up in a bare stone room. His hands were cuffed behind his back- he jerked his wrists fruitlessly. He looked up- there were two smartly clad people standing by the metal door, one of them the one who had sprayed the gas at his face, the other a muscular-looking man.</p><p>"What-what is this?" He strained at the handcuffs. "Where am I? Who are you?" There was no answer from the guards, just a slight glare. Before long, a shorter, slimmer woman came in, also dressed in a suit, wearing glasses. </p><p>She silently pulled out a pen, clicked it, and threw it on the floor. A blue shape shimmered from it, and suddenly, the figure of a woman was in front of him. </p><p>"Ah, you secured him. Fine job, Agent Zari. Agent Argent," said the woman from the pen. The one who'd gassed him- Zari- gave a small nod, and the one with glasses- Argent- spoke. "This is him, Chief. The one we found on the train in France."</p><p>Graham frowned, and opened his mouth to speak. "France? I've never been to France! Who are you, why am I here?"</p><p>Chief looked down at him. "Graham, is it?" At his stiff nod she continued. "Electrician at the Sydney Opera House, correct?" Without waiting for his answer, she moved on. "I believe you know why you're here."</p><p>At his questioning look (well, look of absolute confusion), she sighed. "One of my Agents arrested you on a a train several months ago. Care to explain how you disappeared from our interrogating rooms so quickly?"</p><p>Graham shook his head. "That's impossible. I was- in an accident. I'm an electrician. Well, you know that. I got electrocuted on the job- there's over a year of my life I can't remember. I was in the hospital. It couldn't have been me. You can get the hospital records and they'll prove that it isn't possible. Are we done?" He grunted, hands twisting.</p><p>Chief frowned at him, and a sort of recognition seemed to spark in her eyes. She moved on, leaving Graham disoriented. "No. We need info." She gestured at Zari, who fidgeted with a device for a moment, before a screen popped up in midair. </p><p>Right in front of him was a picture of Carmen. Chief watched him. "What do you know about her?" </p><p>
  <em>I do provide a service. And it is secret. So yeah, something like that.</em>
</p><p>Her words echoed in his head. She'd insisted they were the good guys. What if these suits were the "bad guys"? He frowned. "Uh. Never seen her." Chief's frown deepened, and she gestured again at Agent Zari. Zari clicked a button on the device, and the image flickered to one of him and Carmen, sitting at his favorite coffee shop. He winced, but stayed quiet.</p><p>Chief sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Graham, I need to know everything you know. This girl- Carmen Sandiego- is a superthief. She's stolen priceless items from across the world. It is imperative that you tell us about her. For the safety of millions, Graham. Please."</p><p>
  <em>But we are the good guys?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Absolutely.</em>
</p><p>She'd lied?</p><p>Had he helped an international superthief?</p><p>But- she'd seemed so kind, so trusting, so beautiful....</p><p>Then again, how <em>had</em> she gotten his bank account number?</p><p>Graham sighed, and began to speak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Graham is caught by ACME. After a short interrogation (and the revelation that Carmen was lying to him) he begins to tell ACME all he knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graham finished telling Chief and her agents everything he knew. </p><p>Meeting her at the Opera House, asking her out, being stood up by her. Then, months later, showing up to ask him for help, and realizing the play was some sort of cover. The entire adventure. Being wired money. Everything. Chief, Argent, Zari, and the other Agent all listened with interest. </p><p>Finally he finished. And he waited.</p><p>Chief spoke first. "So, you would have a good relationship with her?" Graham grinned a little, and blushed. "I think so." </p><p>Chief sighed, and cleared her throat. "It appears Carmen Sandiego used you to help break into a high-tech facility. We don't know why, but we believe you can help us. I believe its time I introduced myself. I'm Chief, I run...this." </p><p>She gestured around at the agents, pen, gas guns, and secret room.</p><p>"At least, this agency. The Agency to Classify and Monitor Evildoers, or ACME. I'm offering you a position here, because of your good terms with our thief here."</p><p>Zari pressed yet another button and his handcuffs fell from his wrists. He rubbed his hands, glaring. "Sorry about the cuffs, Graham. Necessary precaution." Chief smiled, and waved her hands at Agent Argent. Argent held out a small white card. </p><p>He took it warily- as soon as his fingerprint touched it, his face appeared on it, with some information.</p><p>"Offering?" Graham glanced down at the card. "Seems like you've already got me transferred." Chief answered once more. "ACME is strictly classified. Once we reveal it to you, you really have no choice. No one knows about us, not our friends, families, no one. Your position at the Opera House has been taken care of. Now, I'm your boss. Standard protocol. </p><p>"We need as many agents as we can get that can get to Sandiego. You are the best we can hope for. So?"</p><p>Graham stood up, his mind reeling. His memories rested on her face- the beautiful face, who could lie so easily to him, who had fought with such skill and intensity at the laboratory, who had a grappling hook and glider at her fingertips. The calm, unflickering face who had confidently told him, "absolutely."</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>-----</p><p>Graham has been taken from the room to a cleaner, more modern looking facility. He had been given a pen, a gas-gun of his own, and his first assignment. </p><p>"Your first task and only priority here at ACME is taking Carmen Sandiego down." The hologram of Chief spoke, pacing the room, her figure coming from his new pen. </p><p>Agent Argent stood in the corner- he had learned that she was one of only a small handful of agents who had ever even gotten to speak to Carmen. Graham noticed that she grimaced slightly at Chief's words. Her eyes betrayed some sadness that she didn't allow to shine through anywhere else.</p><p>Graham stood tall. "I'm ready." Chief smiled. "As of now, your partner will be Agent Argent here." For the first time in quite a while, Argent spoke. "But, Chief! Agent Zari- Agent Devineaux-" </p><p>Chief waved her down. "Zari has been paired with Deveneaux for now, until we can find suitable arrangements for everyone. However, you two are on the best terms with Carmen as of now, and have the best chance of taking her down. I think its best that our superthief does not know of your allegiance just yet, which is why you haven't been given a suit, Agent." She spoke to Graham.</p><p>"Our Intel indicates that Carmen is currently in Mexico City, but I think its best you don't confront her there. Graham, Julia, you're to stay here in Sydney. Graham will invite Carmen here- just make up a reason, Graham, and don't interrupt- while Julia stands by, out of sight. Meanwhile, my agents will be blocking off the exits. It's foolproof."</p><p>-----</p><p>Graham sat at the little table, sipping coffee. Watching. Waiting.</p><p>And then, there she was.</p><p>Was it his imagination, or did she look a little more...worn than usual?</p><p>She sat down, a small smile on her face. "Third times a charm, huh? How can I help you, Gray- Gray<em>ahm</em>." She corrected herself with a laugh. That beautiful laugh, her beautiful face. Those purpleish-gray eyes, which seemed to search him- no. Focus, Graham. She's a superthief, who betrayed you. His face stayed in a cool, relaxed smile.</p><p>"Look, Carmen. That night. I know you told me to forget about it,  but I just can't seem to. I need to know more. I've heard...things. I need answers. Who are you, really?" His last words initiated a flash of what looked like shock on her face, a searching look, and then she dropped back into the same smile. He'd seen it before- like she'd seen him do things he'd never done. She sighed. </p><p>Now was the time. When she was talking. When her guard was lowest, when he acted like just an ignorant guy who wanted to know her. But- he really did want to know. </p><p>So he listened.</p><p>"Well, I don't really know much about myself. My father died in a fire when I was a toddler, and my mother died of illness a couple weeks before that." Her eyes had a shifty look. </p><p>He wondered if she was coming up with this off the top of her head. </p><p>"I went to...boarding school. For about a year. Then, one day, I, uh..." She stared at him, seeming to lose her train of thought. She shook herself and continued. "I witnessed a crime. A theft. From then on, I've just been dedicated to..stopping evil, I guess."</p><p>He saw Carmen wince a little, a show of vulnerability he'd never seen from her before.</p><p> He leaned across the table, one hand on his gas gun, out of her sight. "I don't believe you." He said with a small grin in a low voice, like this was all a game. "I-" </p><p>His words were cut off as Carmen's eyes widened, and she froze, seeming like she was listening to something. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him.</p><p>"I just can't get a break, can I?" She muttered, standing up. Graham froze- she was about to leave. "What- what do you mean?" He said hurriedly. "Oh, this is Stockholm all over again." Her voice was a snarl; he was almost afraid of it, of her.</p><p>"Graham, drop your gun. I don't want to hurt you." He pulled it out, aimed it at her; before he could do a thing, she'd kicked it out of his hand.</p><p>She backed into the empty plaza, and he followed. She sighed, a miserable, bitter sigh, and she sprinted at him. His mind flashed to how she's so quickly disabled the guards at the laboratory, and his hands formed a cross at his face. Suddenly, a fuzzy memory seemed to take control of his brain- he knew how she fought, and he knew how to fight too. </p><p>He blocked her punches, aimed a few himself. His mind was a blur- how was he doing this? Where had he learned this? He didn't know. His foot swiped out at her shoes, and she fell, hard.</p><p>Quickly, he pinned her arms behind her back, and put his weight on her. She struggled, and then looked up, eyes filled with a pain that didn't come from the fight. He fixed handcuffs on her and kept hold of her, holding up a hand to halt the incoming ACME agents.</p><p>"Carmen, I didn't want to. I don't. But...you lied. You're a superthief, and you made me help you." Carmen didn't get a chance to reply. He clicked his pen, and Chief appeared. She smirked at the struggling Carmen, and Carmen looked up at her with such a hatred that he was surprised a human face could contain it. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a yell. A young red-headed man was standing by the sidewalk, over a figure of an older Asian man. "Help me!" He yelled, looking frantic. "He just collapsed!" Graham looked over, and stood up, leaving Argent to guard Carmen. </p><p>Chief quickly disconnected with a little look to Graham, and the other agents moved to go help, Graham included. </p><p>The red head sounded like he was from Australia- but sort of weirdly, like-</p><p>
  <em>Like he was faking it.</em>
</p><p>Graham whirled around to see a young redheaded girl standing with Carmen- free Carmen, furious Carmen. Before he could so much as yell, they were gone. He turned around, but the Japanese and the redheaded guy were gone too. He sprinted after Carmen, past Agent Argent, who looked like she's been knocked out with the gas gun. He rounded a corner, and they were gone.</p><p>He groaned in frustration, and clicked his pen. "Chief. We lost her." Chief's face was a mask of disappointment, anger, and, somehow, a little knowing look. "I can't say I'm surprised. She evaded about 15 of my most highly trained agents in Stockholm a few months ago, even after we got her with some gas."</p><p><em>Oh, this is Stockholm all over again. </em> That's what she's said. He laughed a little. "Well, we'll keep trying then."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Graham is recruited into ACME (partnered with Julia Argent) and given his first assignment: trying to capture Carmen in Australia under the pretense of wanting to know more about her. Carmen arrives and begins speaking with him, but quickly realizes that he has switched sides. They have a fight which ultimately ends in Graham pinning Carmen to the floor and handcuffing her. Carmen then escapes with the help of her team.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?"</p><p>Player's voice sparked through her comm. Carmen sighed. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Be careful, Red." Player warned. She made a little hushing noise.</p><p>Carmen rounded the corner. He was there, looking as he always did, sipping coffee.  </p><p>Her mind was ever-whirling with thoughts of finding her mother.</p><p> She and Player had been working late nights searching for any clues, but they'd found nothing yet.</p><p>
  <em>I must look tired.</em>
</p><p>She sat down at his table, forcing a little smile onto her face, shoving away the thoughts that had clouded her brain endlessly the past few weeks. "Third times a charm, huh? How can I help you, Gray- Gray<em>ahm</em>." She corrected herself with a little laugh before he could. </p><p>She studied him, trying to guess the reason he'd invited her here. </p><p>"Look, Carmen. That night. I know you told me to forget about it, but I just can't seem to." Gray started. Carmen sighed inwardly, but kept listening. Of course, the night of the New Zealand Caper. She needed to start thinking of a cover story.</p><p>"I need to know more. I've heard...things. I need answers. Who are you, really?" He finished. </p><p>Despite herself, shock managed to flit over her face. That was the same line he's used on that fateful train ride so many months ago, when she'd sought to recruit him but had ended up, eventually, getting his memories erased. </p><p>Did he remember? One look into his eyes said he didn't. Still, there was something there....something new. </p><p>Things? What things had he possibly heard? From <em>who</em>?</p><p>She made her face drop back into the same relaxed smile she always had. </p><p><em>Be careful, Red. </em>Player had warned her. Crackle had been dangerous. Graham? Not so much. But...but. What if? She'd seen him unflinchingly turn to kill a harmless old man. What about the times she hadn't been there to stop him? No training gave someone the guts to murder. It was something you were either born with, or you weren't.</p><p>She sighed. <em>You're being paranoid, </em>she chastened herself. <em>VILE erased all his memories of me and his time on the isle. </em></p><p>He wanted to know who she was. </p><p>
  <em>Who am I? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>'m a superthief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a friend of many, enemy of more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> thought I was a forgotten baby until a little while ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truth? Lies? What do I tell him, him who I had told more than most people will ever know about me, though those stories lay in the vault of his mind that even he can't access?</em>
</p><p>"Well, I don't really know much about myself. My father died in a fire when I was a toddler, and my mother died of illness a couple weeks before that." Carmen started slowly. She glanced away. It was partially true. At least, it was what most thought about her mother. And, a fire had burned down her family home...that just wasn't the real cause of her father's death.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>"I went to...boarding school. For about a year." She hated lying- especially about this. Lying was such a huge part of her job, but lying about her own past, something that had been twisted beyond recognition already? It hurt her to twist it more. </p><p><em>It's for his safety. The less he knows about me, the better.</em> "Then, one day, I, uh..." </p><p>She stared at him. How could she describe that night? The night she'd prevented him from murdering someone? The night she'd irreversibly decided that she would never, ever steal for the organization that harmed for a living? She blinked, realizing she'd been staring off for a solid fifteen seconds.</p><p>"I witnessed a crime. A theft. From then on, I've just been dedicated to..stopping evil, I guess." She winced. It sounded stupid. So, so very stupid. </p><p>She wished so badly she could work with him again, and they could resume the brother-sister, playful, lighthearted relationship they had when they were training together. She still loved him like the family she hadn't had for so long.</p><p>"I don't believe you." His voice was low, playful on the surface- hard and slithery like a snake underneath. </p><p>She sensed it even before she heard her hacker speak. Something was wrong. That night in New Zealand was not why he was here.</p><p>"Red!" Player's voice came through her com, urgent and angry. She barely heard Graham start another sentence. "He's got a gun. A gas gun, like the ACME agents! Red you need to get out of there, he's switched sides!" Her eyes widened and she turned towards him.</p><p>Carmen's eyes narrowed as she glared at him and shot out of her seat. Player had been looking through the security cameras. Thank every star he had. "I just can't get a break, can I?" She hissed. Her guard had been down, how had she missed the dozens of shadowy figures surrounding her?</p><p>"What- what do you mean?" <em>Please let him have no idea what's going on. </em>She looked at him. There was no innocent question in his gaze. It was frantic, angry, and desperate. He was trying to keep her here. </p><p>Every place she went was a trap. She could trust no one but her inner circle.</p><p>"Oh, this is Stockholm all over again." Her voice came out a snarl, and her eyes widened for a minute. Cool, calm, Carmen Sandiego was getting harder and harder to be these days. She found herself being angrier, sloppier, and less in control.</p><p><em>Please don't make me fight him, please please please. I can't do this again. </em>"Graham, drop your gun. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Quick as a flash, with reflexes faster than his old ones, he whipped out his gas gun. There were no mixed memories to hold him back this time.</p><p>Her reflexes were faster.</p><p>She kicked the gun out of his hand.</p><p>He followed her as she backed into the empty plaza. There was no escape, it was filled with ACME agents...but none approached. </p><p>With a bitter, resigned sigh, she closed the distance between them. </p><p><em>He's on the other side now. My freedom is most important for the safety of the world and its artifacts. If this is what I have to do, I have to do it.</em> </p><p>She threw a punch. </p><p>His hands formed a cross in front of his face- she stumbled back a little. </p><p>
  <em>Well, he protected the face.</em>
</p><p>They both looked at each other for a moment, surprised, before they began fighting. Graham for justice, Carmen for survival. When Graham fought, he looked as confused as Carmen felt. He didn't seem to be remembering his time at VILE, but he was definitely fighting like an operative. </p><p>An operative that knew how <em>she</em> fought.</p><p>She dodged a punch, ducking down. And then her view of the world shot downward as her legs were swept out from under her. She grunted as she hit the ground hard, and before she could struggle upwards, Graham's weight was on her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.</p><p>Carmen struggled, and then let out a hissed breath. He was way stronger than her. As an evasive fighter, she had no power in this situation. </p><p>She looked up into his face. </p><p>Graham had been so many things: a friend, a brother, an enemy. Then, a friend again.</p><p> And now, he was back to being an enemy. </p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment with frustration and anger as he handcuffed her.</p><p>She looked up furiously again as he held out a hand to stop the incoming ACME agents from getting any closer. He leaned a bit closer, still keeping hold of her, and spoke quietly. "Carmen, I didn't want to. I don't. But...you lied. You're a superthief, and you made me help you." Before she could reply, state her case, tell him a single thing, he clicked his pen.</p><p>Out shot the Chief's hologram. She looked smugly down at Carmen, and Carmen responded with a seething glare. This was the woman who had murdered her father, and prevented her from ever having a normal family, a mother and father, maybe even real siblings. </p><p>Yet again before the thief could say anything, there was a yell. She awkwardly turned her head towards the street, still pinned by Graham. It was Zack, screaming in a strange Australian accent. "Help me! He just collapsed!" Shadowsan was lying on the ground, motionless beside him.</p><p>Carmen barely restrained a grateful smile for her ever-prepared team. Graham hastily hauled Carmen to her feet, leaving her to be guarded by Julia, who looked uncertain, worried... </p><p>Chief disconnected. Carmen stared down at the ground, putting on a defeated and angry façade.</p><p>But she was listening.</p><p>There. Ivy's slightly heavier footfalls. There was a whispered "Sorry, Julia!", and a small puff of blue gas caught Carmen's peripheral. </p><p>"Hey boss, in a pickle?" Ivy whispered, crouching down to pick the locks. She unlocked them quickly, and Carmen's hands sprang free. She gave Ivy a grateful nod, and looked in time to see Graham turn around, realization on his face. She shot him a glare. Then, she and Ivy turned and ran.</p><p>They rounded a corner and ducked into a small passage, shooting out at the rendezvous ("In case of emergencies!" both Player and Shadowsan had insisted. What would Carmen do without them?). A puffing Zack and Shadowsan were there.</p><p>"Looks like they gave up." Shadowsan said briefly, with a look that signaled a lecture once they were safe.</p><p>The four of them turned wordlessly and made their way to the van.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Chapter 2 from Carmen's perspective. After Player warns her to be careful, Carmen meets with Graham. She carefully dances her way around the truth while answering his questions. Soon, Player realizes that Graham has a gas gun and Carmen realizes she's in a trap. They fight, and Graham ends up pinning her and handcuffing her. With the help of Zack, Shadowsan, and Ivy, Carmen manages to escape and rendezvous with the team.</p><p>Notes:<br/>So...dare I grapple with the two most popular Carmen ships in one single fic?<br/>I think...yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadowsan was firing off on her before Zack even touched the van's gas pedal.</p><p>"You were careless! You could have been knocked out, or hurt, or truly arrested! How many times have I told you that you are reckless, and unprepared? Graham is dangerous. I should have never let you go. We warned you, Carmen. We might not always be around to save you!"</p><p>The ninja's stony figure sat in the passenger seat. Carmen sat in the back seat, next to Ivy, hunched over. The superthief knew that her father-figure's harsh words came from a place of concern, but they were still painful.</p><p>As Shadowsan lectured on, Ivy leaned over and whispered to Carmen. "You alright?"</p><p>Carmen nodded mutely. Ivy didn't press her, not while Shadowsan was still hissing like an angry goose in the front seat.</p><p>The lecture was allowed to continue longer than normal, because Zack had to drive all around Sydney to make sure they weren't being followed. </p><p>The team finally got back to the hotel, Shadowsan glided back to his and Zack's shared room. He stopped only long enough to say "Don't think I'm finished with you yet" to Carmen and then shut the door, presumably to speak with Player about leaving for San Diego, as he usually did.</p><p>Ivy and Zack led Carmen to the couch.</p><p>"What a jerk, huh?" Zack said weakly, trying to make her feel better.</p><p>Carmen shook her head. "He's just worried. I'm sorry I did that to you guys. "</p><p>Zack patted her on the back. "Its alright, Carm. You're just distracted. Anyway, all's well that ends well, right?"</p><p>The thief nodded blandly. Ivy pulled her to her feet. "I know you probably just want to be alone right now, but can I take care of you first?" </p><p>She gestured at the large bruises blossoming on Carmen's face. "And it looked like Graham wrenched your arm back pretty hard when he...uh, when he cuffed ya."</p><p>The lady in red did, in fact, just want to be alone, but she sighed and nodded. Ivy gave her some ice to hold to her face and started checking her arm.</p><p>"Does it hurt when I do this?" She asked, moving her arm around in gentle circles.</p><p>Carmen winced a little. It did hurt, but she would be out here for longer if she said it did. Anyway, resting it would make it feel better. She shook her head.</p><p>"Look...thanks, you guys. I just need to rest for a little bit, okay?" She handed the ice back to Ivy and disappeared into her and Ivy's shared room.</p><p>Ivy sighed as the door closed.</p><p>The redhead sat back, biting her lip. "This is so...strange. She's only ever been caught a few times, and never by ACME...and never in an open space or anything."</p><p>Ivy looked a little frightened.</p><p>Zack nodded. "D'you feel like she's...off her game? What with trying to find her mom and learning about her dad and everything?"</p><p>Ivy nodded. "It didn't help that it was Graham that nabbed her either. She was so happy that she could have a fresh start with him..." </p><p>She growled. "If I ever get my hands on him!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carmen collapsed into her bed as soon as the door was closed. "Oh, shoot..." She hissed, running a hand over her face.</p><p>She had been so hopeful when she realized that Graham was getting a fresh start. </p><p>He no longer had the weight of VILE on him, keeping her from seeing him.</p><p>Well, that wasn't exactly right. Keeping her alive. </p><p>Because he had been trying to kill her.</p><p>She realized how much he had changed the night she saw him on the train. The brotherly, goofy, ridiculous Gray was gone. Ruthless Crackle took his place, able to kill without a second thought.</p><p>And then she saw him in Sydney. Gray was back, Crackle was gone. Somehow, he had gotten a new beginning and no longer knew about VILE. She no longer had to fight him, they could be friends again.</p><p>Today hurt Carmen more than she cared to admit.</p><p>Coach, Gray, all her former classmates. She was against them all, and it hurt. No matter what they'd done, she still cared for them, no matter how minisculely in some places.</p><p>Coach had raised her. She'd cared for her, protected her, given her cupcakes when she was sad. And although trying to kill her in a dark room kind of cancelled that out, there was still that history.<br/>
As much as Carmen feared and hated her now, she couldn't let go to that tiny bit of care.</p><p>Her classmates. Tigress and Le Chevre had never been her biggest fans, and remained that way. But kindhearted El Topo? Even in their opposition, they never hated each other, not really.</p><p>And then, on the opposite end of the scales, Jules. Jules was definitely not an enemy in her mind.. yet she was continually forced to fight her, or her team. Poor Jules had to be knocked out today.</p><p>She groaned miserably.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Player." Shadowsan disconnected the call. The ninja had updated Player on what had happened, and they had arranged plane tickets for early the next morning. Player sighed. From what it sounded like, Red was pretty upset.</p><p>He turned to his other monitor and clicked Carmen's contact. Since she didn't have her do-not-disturb icon on, her dark room immediately blossomed in front of him as the auto-call went through ( they had auto-call in case of late night missions, so Player could wake her up).</p><p>The thief was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. </p><p>She was making odd noises...She was...was she crying?</p><p>"Red....?" Player asked cautiously. In their years of friendship, he'd never, ever seen her cry. He'd seen her close, once, after Brunt had nearly killed her, but never actual tears.</p><p>Her head shot up, and she hastily wiped glistening tears off her face with her sleeve. "Player!" She said nasally. "What's up?" Her falsely happy tone sounded horrible to the hacker's ears.</p><p>"Er, I wanted to let you know that our flight's at 4:30 tomorrow...and I wanted to check on you."</p><p>"I'm fine!" She said, still sounding falsely happy. Player frowned gently. "Red, you know you can always talk to me, right? I'm your best friend. I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to."</p><p>Her plastered smile crumpled into a miserable mess. "I know, Player. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You will always be my oldest friend. I just...I'm just sort of having a trust crisis at the moment." She smiled weakly.</p><p>"Graham?" He asked simply. She nodded with a little shrug. " I still have a little difficulty remembering I can trust Shadowsan sometimes. Coach, basically my mother growing up, tried to kill me. Gray, basically my brother, tried to kill me, and then arrest me, and he thinks I'm horrible now. My old classmates that I was friends with for over a year try to kill me on a regular basis! And Jules is required to try to make sure I never see daylight again. I know she's unhappy too."</p><p>Her face crumpled further. "Coach was wrong. I didn't betray family. They betrayed me."</p><p>She let out a shuddering sob, and Player wished more than ever that he could be there so he could hug her. "Red, you have us. You always will."</p><p>"I know. I'm just so tired of having to hurt the people I love."</p><p> </p><p>Out on the couch, Ivy, Zack, and (begrudgingly) Shadowsan were watching football.</p><p>"I do not see the purpose of this game, or why it is so popular in America." The ninja sighed.</p><p>His words were drowned out my shrieks of joy as the Bostonian's team scored a touchdown. The yelps of glee died down, however, as Carmen's door opened. </p><p>She walked out holding Player on a laptop, smiling somewhat tiredly. </p><p>"...how are you feeling?" Shadowsan asked, slightly embarrassed of his yelling earlier.</p><p>"Alright." She replied. "I'm over it now. I was just tired, I think." </p><p>She suddenly smiled genuinely and leaned forward, enveloping Zack, Ivy, and Shadowsan in a hug.</p><p>"I'm really lucky to have you guys."</p><p>Ivy grabbed the laptop and held it close. "C'mere! You too, little hacker." She grinned.</p><p>Team Red melted into the group hug, Carmen smiling in its center.</p><p>She knew she was lucky to have this team. </p><p>This family would never betray her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Shadowsan lectures Carmen for her recklessness and the thief is miserable. After allowing Ivy to patch her up, Carmen disappears into her room and sadly remembers all the broken and dangerous relationships she's had: Gray, now an enemy again, Coach, her mother-turned-near-murderer, her classmates on the enemy team, and Jules, required to try to arrest her. Player finds her crying in her bedroom and comforts her. She finds security in her team and remembers that they are her true family.</p><p>Notes:<br/>I promise that last sentence was not horrible foreshadowing, as much as it sounded like it. </p><p>Also, as tiny of an author as I am, if anyone wants to make art for this, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reminisce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since this fic was written before Season 4, Graham's last name is "Davies" instead of "Calloway". I just don't feel like changing it.</p><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graham returned to ACME's HQ with low spirits at the failed arrest. Now his cover was blown. Carmen had always been cool and mysterious, but never angry, much less wrathful like she was earlier.</p><p>And his relationship with her was now ruined forever. Why had he done this?</p><p>
  <em>Liar. Thief.</em>
</p><p>As he was walking back to his unfamiliar office space, Julia Argent (his partner, apparently, but he literally knew nothing about her) walked out of a door and nearly hit him. </p><p>"Oops!" She squeaked, stepping back. "My apologies, Agent Davies." </p><p>Graham winced. "Please, call me Graham. I do not like my last name." He grinned, and Julia smiled. "Alright, Graham. Um, you can call me Julia, if you want."</p><p>"A'right, Julia. So, what's the deal with this place? Was it seriously made just to catch Carmen?" He frowned, looking around. "I feel so out of place. Like I shouldn't be here for more than one reason, but I can't remember why."</p><p>Julia shook her head slightly. "Well, we used to be dedicated to taking down an organization called "VILE", but now Chief has dedicated us to taking down Carmen, because she seemingly knows a lot about it. Also, she hacked our servers a few weeks ago."</p><p>She looked saddened. There was something familiar about what she said for some reason, but he didn't know why.</p><p>"Were- are you guys- you seem like you know her, somehow. Were you two close, or something?" He asked awkwardly.</p><p>"Well...we have a complicated relationship. I suppose we should get to know each other. Come sit." The bespectacled agent said. </p><p>Julia sighed through her nose and they sat on a couch in the breakroom.</p><p>"I was in Interpol partnered with Agent Devineaux when I first met her." She started her story.</p><p>"Well, not <em>met. </em>We had been researching her for a case. My first case. I'd only been with Interpol for two weeks. Chase and everyone else thought it would be easy. A thief who wears bright red? We went out expecting an open-and-shut arrest."</p><p>"I guess that's why we were allowed to go. Devineaux isn't- well. Entirely the most competent. And I was very new. Anyway, we went, and Chase chased her all over Poitiers before he caught up with her on a train. We thought she had stolen something, but in fact we found a whole host of stolen artifacts in the vault she had left open."</p><p>Graham snorted a little. "Had she stolen all of them?" </p><p>Julia shook her head. "The apartment belonged to an import-export company, which we now know was VILE. She led us right to the artifacts. And, I believe she is much too thorough to have left a vault of her own open, if she were to have any."</p><p>Graham exhaled through his nose. <em>Huh.</em></p><p>"You said your partner caught up with her? On a train? He didn't arrest her?"</p><p>"No," Julia laughed. "She got off at Paris. She left someone dressed in her coat and hat..."</p><p>She broke off, and looked at him.</p><p>"A civilian?" He asked. "From what I could tell, she always tries to keep civilians out of our dramas."</p><p>Julia pursed her lips. "No...we believe she was having a fight with him on the train. The roof of the car was blasted out, and he was found knocked out, with a sort of electric weapon with him."</p><p>She stared at Graham, a curious expression on her face. "It was so strange. He looked nearly exactly like you, as far as I remember."</p><p>"Really?" Graham wondered. "That's strange. I have a few older sisters, but no brothers. I guess I just have that sort of face. Or maybe you could be remembering wrong?"</p><p>He grinned, but Julia remained serious. "He disappeared out of our interrogating rooms hours after we detained him. He had no records or ID. Chase and I spent hours poring over y- his mugshot and what little records we had of him...I remember his face. It was very odd."</p><p>"You think he was with....uh....GROSS?"</p><p>"VILE?"</p><p>"Yes, VILE."</p><p>"We think so."</p><p>"Hmm." Graham said. "So, when did you actually meet her?"</p><p>"Well, Devineaux and I were transferred to ACME fairly shortly after, because Chase was the only one who had ever been face-to-face with Carmen....and I walked in on them." She smiled a little at the memory.</p><p>"Anyway, we met in person a while after that, in Mumbai, after we had tracked her all over the world on a few cases. India." She explained at Graham's "i'm stupid where is that" face.</p><p><em>The way she says "met in person" makes Carmen seem like some sort of distant friend instead of a target, </em>Graham thought curiously. <em>Interesting.</em></p><p>"All of the original copies of the Magna Carta had been stolen in Mumbai, but we had a tip that whoever was carrying them was headed to Agra City, so Chase and I headed onto a train there.</p><p>"While we were on the train, Chase disappeared for a little while, and a woman came in. She sat at my table in the dining car, and we talked about history a little bit. Something about her seemed so familiar.</p><p>"Then, the Magna Carta's theft came up. She told me she'd heard because it was all in the news...something felt off. She left, and then it hit me. The theft had been kept a secret, so as not to cause a panic. It hadn't been in any news.</p><p>"I recognized her then. Carmen Sandiego. I tried to call Chase, but he did not return for another half hour. Carmen had handcuffed him to his seat."</p><p>They both chuckled a little, before Graham stiffened, trying to fix his face. He shouldn't really be laughing...should he? But Julia was.. </p><p>"Lucky you were there, then. She's a scoundrel." He grumbled.</p><p>Julia tilted her head a little. "You sound like Chase. Just because we are in ACME doesn't mean you have to hate her, Agent."</p><p>He shrugged, though his face softened a little. "Continue?" It was more of a request.</p><p>"Well, when I returned to my seat, the Magna Cartas were there." She shook her head and laughed. "She knew. I don't know how. It solidified my theory that she was <em>returning </em>things to museums and such, not stealing them; like the Eye of Vishnu and all of Vermeer's stolen paintings, which had been returned mysteriously to museums earlier in the month."</p><p>"Oh, the Vermeers? I remember that. That was a little bit before I met Carmen for the first time."</p><p>"Oh?" Julia asked. "What was that like?"</p><p>"Well, I was working at the opera house, and she snuck backstage. She seemed mad at me for a second, but told me she mistook me for someone else."</p><p>He sighed. "She does that every time I see her. She looks at me like she's seen me in a past life, do horrible things that I've never done. Maybe I have an evil twin."</p><p>He sighed again. "Well, you heard the rest when I first met you."</p><p>Julia's brow furrowed. "Would this be around the time that HelioGem rocket almost launched?"</p><p>"Yeah, almost exactly, if I recall correctly. You don't think she had something to do with it, do you? That would make sense.."</p><p>Julia just shrugged. "The next time we had a confirmed sighting of her was at a children's charity auction in San Francisco. A very valuable stamp was stolen. She was there, but so was what we suspected to be a VILE operative."</p><p>"How did you know there was a VILE operative there?" Graham asked.</p><p>"Well, a few reasons. One, they always seem to have strange costumes on, from the little we've seen. And this one was dressed like a mime. Also, he was way out of the area designated for street performers. And he tried to run away when we called out to him."</p><p>"Anyway, Chase lost Carmen again when he drove his car into the bay...again. But, the 10 million dollar stamp was discovered returned to the charity the following day."</p><p>"You think she returned it?" </p><p>"I'm almost sure of it. In a few other cases, she has also returned priceless items. A pair of swords to Japan, diamonds to Botswana. She helped me in Milan to secure some very expensive, old dresses that were under threat."</p><p>"Helped you? She didn't knock you out or something?"</p><p>"No. I tried to arrest her and she disarmed me and asked for my help." Julia reminisced with a little smile. She did not voice the fact that Carmen had looked more beautiful than anyone she'd ever seen that night, could not explain the flutter she felt when Carmen had turned and smiled, opened her jacket, taken her by the hand, placed a stolen red hat on her head...stepped in front of her protectively to shield her from the brainwashed models. </p><p>"That was when I first proposed to Chief that we start trying to work with Carmen instead of try to arrest her. So, the opportunity arose in Stockholm, Sweden. We were tailing who we thought was her...red coat, you know. It ended up being one of her friends helping her."</p><p>The smile faded quickly. Graham, even listening, felt a nag of apprehension at her tone.</p><p>"We went to the bell tower to talk, and she told me she needed us to vacate, because there was a delicate operation going on. That's when the rest of my patrol ambushed her without my knowledge. Agent Zari sprayed her with gas and she crashed her glider. In the middle of the woods in a Swedish winter, with only a thin hoodie on."</p><p>She put her hand on her forehead for a second, taking a second. "We found her hours later, when she had to call Chief for help. She had swiped my pen. She was nearly frozen. I don't think she would have made it if she had waited any longer."</p><p>She shuddered a little bit, and Graham sat back, a little stunned.</p><p>Julia continued after a second. "She recovered, and started working with us. In Botswana, she called on Chief for help. We thought maybe we'd made an alliance. I was happy......and then she hacked our servers. Chief is furious. It's ruined."</p><p>Graham felt like she was telling his story. He wronged Carmen, she was furious, everything was ruined. Julia seemed pretty attached to the thief. She desperately wanted her friendship and trust, like him. Maybe they both wanted more. They were certainly both doing the wrong thing to gain it though.</p><p>Their quiet thoughtfulness was interrupted when a very annoyed Zari walked in, followed by a yammering Chase Devineaux.</p><p>"So, what's with Chase?" Graham said quietly. "He was on leave for a long time, right? Why?"</p><p>Julia let out a sigh. "He was kidnapped. He called Chief right before he passed out- it's still unclear what happened, his memory is damaged from that time. Anyway, he called her, and Carmen was there, as well as two other people."</p><p>"Chase- and Chief- believe Carmen was working with the other two. I think they were rivals, though. The room we found Chase in was blocked on all sides, except for a grate, with a broken lock on it. There were signs of a struggle, and some blood, as well as some red tools and some shredded red fabric. Now, Chase was unconscious, but there is no way he seriously fought her."</p><p>"Anyway, when Chase woke up, he was put on leave because of his recklessness. Carmen was later spotted with one of the people Chase ID'd as his kidnapper. Several times, actually. We still haven't figured out why she is allied with him."</p><p>"Wow. You two have quite a history." Graham remarked after a pause. Julia nodded. She stared into space for a moment while Graham watched Zari and Devineaux fight, before her pen blinked. Chief's voice crackled through.</p><p>"Agent Argent, will you meet me in my office?"</p><p>"Yes, Chief." Julia blinked, giving Graham a little smile. "I need to go. Nice talking with you. I'll see you on our next mission."</p><p>She got up and turned to leave, but turned at the last minute. "By the way, Graham, the donuts are for everyone. Just get them before Zari does. She secretly loves them."</p><p>And she left, leaving Graham with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chief's office was really just a room with a plant in the corner, since Chief was just a hologram most of the time.</p><p>Julia clicked her pen and Chief appeared.</p><p>"Well, how did it go?"</p><p>"It was quite nice, actually. I don't believe he is the one we arrested on the train, or, at least, if he is, he has no memory of it, somehow. He seems trustworthy and devoted to catching Carme- Ms. Sandiego. I would trust him."</p><p>"Hmm." Chief murmured. "I do trust your judgement, Ms. Argent, no matter how it's integrity has varied in the past."</p><p>"Thank you, Chief." She muttered.</p><p>"I still want you to stay close to him. Keep an eye on him." She continued without waiting for a confirmation from Julia.</p><p>"Also, I need your help. The gas guns are not working. Well, they are, but not for us. I am considering using different methods. If you have any ideas, let me know. I know you are reluctant to harm Carmen Sandiego, which is why I trust <em>you </em>with this little brainstorm. Let your partner know as well, he seems to care about Ms. Sandiego too."</p><p>Julia's face was a bit worried, but she nodded.</p><p>Seemingly as an afterthought, Chief said, "And I don't think the Devineaux-Zari pairing is working. Gotta see if I can fix that." She seemed to realize she was still on call with Julia. "Don't disappoint me, Agent Argent. "</p><p>She disconnected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Graham returns to ACME HQ in low spirits, now that his cover is blown. He meets with Julia, his partner, and she tells him about her relationship and experiences with Carmen. Chief then calls Julia into her office, where she reveals that Julia is keeping a close eye on Graham. Chief also mentions to her and Graham to start searching for an alternative to the gas guns, which are wildly ineffective.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a whoosh of red cloth, their crimson quarry disappeared without a trace.</p><p>Motionless bodies littered the area, their own weapons turned against them.</p><p>Only Graham and Julia were left standing, shocked at how easily the rest of their team had been knocked out.</p><p>The gas guns were a problem.</p><p>The two standing agents exchanged a look, and without another word, they started propping up their comrades.</p><p>Then, Julia called Chief.</p><p>"The <em>entire force, </em>Agents? She took them <em>all</em> out?"</p><p>"Yes, Chief." Graham said dejectedly. "Except for us. I don't know why."</p><p>Chief sighed, running a hand over her face. "Please tell me you have at least come up with an idea for replacement weapons?"</p><p>Graham nodded. Julia stared at him. "You have? You didn't tell me that."</p><p>Graham didn't respond to her. "Chief, what if we were to use something like tranquilizer darts?"</p><p>Julia stiffened as Chief contemplated this. "Like for an animal?" The bespectacled agent said, a hint of outrage creeping into her voice.</p><p>Chief looked thoughtful. "It might work, though we would need to be careful not to put too strong a dosage in. And train up our agents a bit."</p><p>"But, Chief-" Julia said nervously. "What is she was shot while using her grappling hook, or her glider? She would collapse and potentially be very injured, or even die."</p><p>Chief frowned. "Yes, good point, Agent. We need her alive. And I cannot be responsible for...." She trailed off with a little mutter before looking up, the haunted look fading quickly from her eyes.</p><p>Neither agent asked.</p><p>"If we were to use these...darts...might I suggest we add some sort of...slow-action feature? If Carm- Ms. Sandiego were shot in a dangerous situation, she would be smart enough to try to land once she saw what happened."</p><p>"Another good idea, but I will tell the other agents to avoid tranq-ing her in a dangerous situation, if possible. Every day I am glad you walked in on us when we were trying to recruit Devineaux, Argent."</p><p>She disconnected.</p><p>She turned on Graham. "Why would you suggest that? She isn't a loose animal to be darted and hauled in. Carmen's a person!"</p><p>Graham snorted. "I know that, but the gas is problematic and inexact. These darts will be much more effective."</p><p>Julia looked down, angry and worried.</p><p>Graham narrowed his eyes. "You don't <em>want </em>her to be caught, do you?"</p><p>Julia's eyes widened. "That's ridiculous." She said.</p><p>She didn't meet his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>There Days</b>
  <b> Later</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hah! Sorry, not sorry, big sis!" Zack laughed as he moved his yellow piece to swap with Ivy's green.</p><p>Ivy snickered. "Uh, bro, you just went backwards."</p><p>"Ahh!" Zack sighed, realizing his mistake.</p><p>"Must you say 'sorry' every time you switch with someone?" Shadowsan asked confusedly, tapping one of his blue pieces that was still at his Home.</p><p>"Nah, it's just sort of funny." Carmen answered, moving her red <em>Sorry! </em>piece across a few squares.</p><p>Shadowsan growled as he picked up a move one.</p><p>Carmen's laptop chimed and Player's shadowed face appeared.</p><p>"Hey, team! Sorry to interrupt family game time, but I've got word of something going down tomorrow..."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shadows slid along the dark walls.</p><p>ACME was there.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Carmen sighed silently. They were getting better at tracking her location, getting places faster. She had been forced to knock out an entire patrol earlier in the week when they'd surrounded her.</p><p>Well, except for Gray and Julia, who she, unwisely, had a soft spot for.</p><p>She slid away along the winding streets, quickly losing the hunting agents.</p><p>Well, until she turned and met Jules head-on.</p><p>Julia gasped. She clearly was surprised. "Carmen!" She said quietly. Her hand was nowhere near her gun, but she looked worried.</p><p>"Come over here!" She hissed, beckoning into a shadowy alley.</p><p>Surprised, Carmen followed her warily into the alley. She didn't know why Jules was talking to her right now, but she trusted her.</p><p>"Oh, I'm glad you're alright. We have all our stationed agents in this city here, plus a few others."</p><p>She was shifting her weight nervously, looking around, and then glancing at Carmen. The thief was a bit confused, to be honest; Julia was always pretty confident in her when they met. Something was different.</p><p>"Jules, why-?"</p><p>Julia let out a tiny gasp as Zari's voice became audible. "I have to hurry. Listen, Carmen, Chief is replacing the-"</p><p>Zari herself rounded the corner. In a flash, Carmen switched from her relaxed attentiveness into a tense fighting stance, and Julia dropped her gas gun like Carmen had kicked it away before, playing along.</p><p>"Carmen Sandiego, you're under arrest!" Jules pointed at Carmen.</p><p>Turned away from then other agents, Julia whispered. "You need to be more careful from now on."</p><p>Carmen smirked, but let her know that she heard by narrowing her eyes a little. Then, she flipped away, disappearing into the alleys.</p><p>Zari growled. "We need those new darts soon. She cannot keep getting away."</p><p>Julia watched as a parade of agents spread out to search for Carmen, in case she was still in the area.</p><p>She picked up her gas gun dejectedly, then looked around. "Uh, where are Graham and Agent Devin-"</p><p>As soon as she said it, they skidded around the corner. Graham, gas gun at the ready; Devineaux, puffing hard.</p><p>"La....Femme....Rogue....!!" Devineaux panted.</p><p>"She's gone. Dummy." Zari muttered the last word under her breath. She turned to Julia. "I tried to lose him, but your <em>new </em>partner must have helped him. Shame."</p><p>Zari sighed and Julia laughed a little bit.</p><p>Graham frowned. "What happened, Julia?"</p><p>Julia shrugged a little. "I turned the corner, she disarmed me and ran off."</p><p>Graham's eyes narrowed a little, but he nodded with Zari.</p><p>Zari turned into a secluded corner to update Chief (followed, to her displeasure, by Chase Devineaux), and Graham pulled Julia away from the earshot of other agents.</p><p>"Julia-" He began.</p><p>"Nope, Graham." Julia hissed. "I told you already, I'm trying!"</p><p>He stood there a second, looking slightly perplexed. Then, some sort of realization broke over his face like waves crashing through a dam. </p><p>"You- her- you guys- oh..<em>.oh."</em></p><p>He turned away.</p><p> </p><p>He'd certainly suspected that Julia liked Carmen. </p><p>Just...he didn't know he liked her like <em>that.</em></p><p>The signs were all there, weren't they?</p><p>Completely flustered around her, always letting her get away even though she was clearly devoted to her job. </p><p>Outraged when he suggested darts, arguing that she wasn't an animal to be hauled in. </p><p>Overly distressed when telling the story about how she'd nearly died.</p><p>Had she blushed around her? Was he just imagining things?</p><p>
  <em>Did Carmen like her too?</em>
</p><p>He thought she'd been sort of into him...</p><p>Maybe both...but which...?</p><p>How could he found out without being creepy or weird?</p><p>
  <em>Woah. </em>
</p><p>Why did he want to find out? He shouldn't care. He shouldn't be feeling this sudden spike of emotion. Carmen was at thief to be arrested, nothing more. A target.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Carmen knocks out an entire squad of ACME agents, save Julia and Graham, and disappears. Jules and Graham call this in to Chief and Graham mentions the idea of tranquilizer dart guns, which Julia is reluctant about but Chief accepts. On another caper, Carmen runs into Julia, who attempts to warn her about the new tranq guns but is ultimately cut off. Graham confronts her about the thief's second escape and realizes that both he and Julia are, in fact, in love with the thief.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is delicate. We need to chase her into an alleyway that's closed off, and dart her before she can zip away." </p><p>ACME was trying to capture the superthief. Yet again.</p><p>Julia was fairly sure it wasn't going to work. If it seemed like it would? Well...she could do something about that.</p><p>Zari took out a map and tapped a few locations. "Here are the closed off alleys. Got it? Okay, stay in your pairs."</p><p>She had positioned a pair of agents at each possible exit, and then turned to Graham and Julia. "You two will chase her into one of these dead ends once we've herded her to this area."</p><p>Graham saw Julia twitch at the word "herded" but ignored it. They hadn't spoken a lot since Graham had...well. It wasn't a bitter silence. Just a confused one.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Graham answered for them, a hint of sarcasm creeping at his tone.</p><p>Zari eyed him suspiciously for a second. "Alright." She said finally. "Everyone into positions. She'll be here soon."</p><p> </p><p>Julia and Graham waited tensely in the little alcove in the wall. </p><p>Footsteps pounded along the echoey walls, almost as loud as the beating of Julia's heart. Her hand rested loosely on the holster she wore, which contained her new dart gun.</p><p>They stepped out as the footsteps got closer.</p><p>Carmen rounded the corner at a sprint, looking tired and exasperated. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Graham and Julia blocking her way, with another team blocking the other path.</p><p>She turned into the dead end.</p><p>It was all going to plan. </p><p>Unfortunately.</p><p>Graham and Julia followed, trapping her in the narrow space. They both drew their guns.</p><p>Graham noticed the Julia's was pointed way to the right of Carmen. The agent's eyes darted from the superthief to her partner uncertainly; Graham wondered what she was willing to do. </p><p><em>Don't let your nerve slip, Graham, </em>he reminded himself. <em>She needs to be arrested.</em></p><p>The red thief was panting, she'd clearly been chased for a long time. Carmen's eyes gleamed, and she put her hands up. "You trapped me. Good job."</p><p>Julia let out a little surprised noise and her dart gun lowered a little in surprise.</p><p>Graham trained his gun on her, but, before he could do anything, her grappling hook shot out of her raised hand, and hooked on the building above her.</p><p>She blew a kiss at the pair and shot upwards. "Arrivederci." She purred before disappearing.</p><p>Julia and Graham both turned red, and just stared at her retreating figure. Until she was gone.</p><p>Graham shook his head, pink in the face. He turned his aim fruitlessly at the spot where she'd disappeared. "Damn."</p><p>Julia had a grin plastered all over her face. "She's really something."</p><p>Graham sighed, but smiled despite himself. "Yeah. She is, isn't she."</p><p>Zari and the rest came around the corner. Zari didn't even ask. She just sighed, and signaled for them to move out.</p><p> </p><p>The ACME jet flew over the sparkling light of the city, and Julia smiled out the window. </p><p>"Do you have a favorite city, Graham?"</p><p>"Me? Naw, I never really traveled, ever."</p><p>Julia looked uncharacteristically dreamy. "I like Paris. It's beautiful. And Casablanca has a lot of history."</p><p>"Oh, Casablanca's pretty, from above." Graham said reasonably.</p><p>"How do you know?" Julia frowned, turning towards him. "You said you'd never traveled."</p><p>Graham stared at her. "I- I haven't. I guess I must have seen a picture or something."</p><p>The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him.</p><p> </p><p>"Guns?" Shadowsan said tensely.</p><p>Carmen nodded. "I don't know if they were loaded with bullets or not. The shaft was pretty narrow. But they definitely weren't the stupid gas guns."</p><p>"You need to be more careful, Carmen." Shadowsan said seriously.</p><p>She nodded. "I know. And I will."</p><p>Shadowsan wasn't letting her off that easily. "And you need to stop flirting on the job. You must have your head in the game."</p><p>Carmen smiled and rolled her eyes a little.</p><p>"I feel like ACME's wouldn't use lethal weapons, amiright? The whole reason they're tryin to arrest ya is for information?" Zack asked.</p><p>Carmen nodded. "That's what I thought. Maybe they're not real guns."</p><p>"I wonder what they are." He mused.</p><p>Player's keyboard started clacking. "Let me see what I can pull up."</p><p>There was a pause. "I wonder if they're loaded with tranq darts." He said quietly.</p><p>Carmen raised her eyebrows. Tranquilizer darts could and would put her out of action much faster and with much more accuracy than gas. Not to mention she had no experience using basically any type of gun (and hoped she never would), so she probably wouldn't be able to use them against her opponents. She barely noticed as Player's attention was clearly diverted and his brow furrowed.</p><p>She looked up and saw her own worry reflected in the eyes of her team. "I'll be careful. Avoid conflict."</p><p>The words fell flat. "ACME is getting faster. You may not be able to avoid them as easily." Shadowsan reminded her. "Today was difficult."</p><p>Ivy cleared her throat. "What if I made somethin for ya? I have a design ready for a long range weapon, I thought-"</p><p>Carmen held up a hand. "No. I don't care what it is, I don't shoot at my enemies from far away."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No. Sorry, Ivy."</p><p>Player suddenly made an agonized sort of noise. Carmen was immediately struck by how unusually pale he looked, his eyes wide and frightened.</p><p>"Player?"</p><p>"You need to get to the airport. Now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ACME are plotting to capture Carmen <em>again<em>. They chase her into a dead-end, where Graham and Julia corner her; however, the thief escapes with her grappling hook and blows a kiss. Neither agent is that upset. Graham is getting very vague memories of his time as a VILE agent. Carmen relays that ACME now have some sort of gun and Player theorizes that they are tranquilizers; however, the hacker stumbles across a despicable VILE plot that cuts the team's brainstorming off and sends them rushing to the airport.</em></em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Devestated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was written straight through from 11pm to 3am so its that kind of chapter. Anyways, it gets darker here.<br/>Have fun :)</p><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chief turned to her device, the beeping indicating an incoming call. </p><p><em>Agent Williamson,</em> the device read. <em>Security and Surveillance.</em></p><p>Chief's interest piqued. Williamson and his partner, Agent Castro, were tasked with monitoring airport cameras all over the world (with CrimeNET technology, of course) for any signs of Carmen Sandiego.</p><p>She accepted and felt the very familiar blue scanner flash over her. She was instantly transported to a blue-tinted holographic version of the world the agents were in, courtesy of the pen's ultra-sensitive 360 degree scanners and cameras.</p><p>"Agents," she greeted them.</p><p>They stood attentively in front of her. "We've found her. Boarding a plane. We took the liberty of tracking the plane's flight path and she's headed for Salt Lake City. This was just half an hour ago- she should arrive in and hour and a half."  Agent Castro said, adjusting her ACME-issued glasses. She turned to a screen behind her.</p><p>A woman boarding a plane, her reddish hair tied up in a messy bun. Even from behind, there was no doubt it was her.</p><p>"Already? Hm. Good work." Chief said crisply, giving them a smile. They nodded and waited a second before disconnecting. They were very to-the-point agents, which Chief appreciated.</p><p>The part-time hologram turned to her list of agent's names and punched in a few letters, selecting a name she chose all too often when it came to the red thief. The globular logo pulsed for a moment, before the agent answered.</p><p>"Pack your dart gun, agent. Carmen Sandiego's landing at Salt Lake City's airport soon. You and the team you're there with need to nab her. We're a step ahead this time- make sure you don't waste your chance."</p><p>When Chief had received a nod of confirmation from the freckled agent, she hung up and turned with a sigh.</p><p>She really hoped she was imagining the flash of doubt in Julia Argent's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Carmen barley looked up as the plane began it's descent towards Salt Lake City's airport, the night sky of early morning brightened by city lights. </p><p>"Think ACME'll be there again?" Zack asked flatly. They were all worried for the mission ahead. Terrified of what would happen if they failed. The three of them on the plane sat silently for a second, considering. They way they'd been acting recently, and with such speed? </p><p>"Probably."</p><p>She hadn't exactly been hiding. There wasn't time.</p><p>Player had caught word that something was happening in Utah. The most catastrophic scheme Carmen had ever witnessed; extremely out of character for VILE but deadly all the same. They'd rushed to the airport with the knowledge that the event was only a couple hours away.</p><p>The wheels of the plane touched down and the aircraft sped down, slowing, slowing...</p><p>Carmen's thoughts were elsewhere as she turned on her comm earring, transferring Player's (currently muted) audio to her ear. She wondered vaguely whether he was getting along with Shadowsan, who was back at base, and laughed a little. Sobered when she remembered. They needed to hurry.</p><p>
  <em>"This is........your route.......redirect to gate.."</em>
</p><p>The radio echoed faintly back from the cockpit. Carmen didn't pay much mind, and the redeye finally came to a stop.</p><p>Carmen, Ivy, and Zack stood and got their duffel bags in a practiced way. But the plane's door didn't open.</p><p>Carmen blinked in confusion, and glanced at the window. Then cursed. </p><p>ACME was already here. </p><p>"Why isn't the door opening..?"</p><p>"ACME. They must have...they're outside."</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"Three, and cars and their new...guns."</p><p>"And the door isn't...because...oh. We're trapped. But, only three? We can take 'em."</p><p>She looked at Ivy for a second, and Zack, and glanced outside again. "They have weapons, though. Our emergency door..we could go out the-" She looked out the other side. And cursed again. Three more, equally armed. And in their numbers...</p><p>"Okay." Ivy said, going from window to window. "Six armed against three. We can take 'em!"</p><p>"No offense, you guys, but you aren't trained fighters like me. And them."</p><p>"True. But then...how do we get out?"</p><p> </p><p>Graham and Julia watched Carmen's face appear at the plane's window, see them, and then let out an inaudible but clearly visible curse. They, along with their four comrades, surrounded the plane which held the infamous superthief.</p><p>It looked like they'd get her.</p><p>That's what it had looked like the other four times they'd had her trapped, though, too.</p><p>"Carmen Sandiego! We are boarding your plane. Put your hands on your head. You are under arrest." Another agent said into a speaker, which was wired into the plane's communication's system. </p><p>The plane's poor pilot, who they'd investigated and found was hired randomly for the trip, had only been told not to open the doors and to stay where he was, and only that it was a police operation.</p><p>The three agents on the other side of the plane moved in while Graham, Julia, and the other agent stayed to watch the emergency door. The plane's door opened.</p><p> </p><p>Carmen stood in the plane's doorway with her hands on her head, looking mildly down at the agents. All three of this side had guns trained on her. She took a slow step down to the first step. "Nice of you to greet me here." She said with a small smile, very aware of each ready finger on a trigger.</p><p>In a sudden and swift movement, she swung over the side of the door-turned-stairs, sheltering behind it, now on the ground. She heard a faint ping as something hit the plane.</p><p>
  <em>Stick to the plan, team, stick to the plan-</em>
</p><p>Carmen lunged out of the shelter of the door and booked it across the concrete, weaving. She heard a shout and pounding footsteps. Many footsteps.</p><p>Graham, Julia, and four other agents were sprinting full force after the fleet-footed thief, still managing to evade all of their attempts at shooting her with whatever was in their new guns. The heart-pounding mystery of it fueled Carmen's speed. She glanced back.</p><p>Zack and Ivy were running towards the aim they'd discussed, and Ivy began working. Carmen swerved with a jump and tore back around. She saw Zack jump into the ACME car and Ivy removed-</p><p>She let out a noise as something flew past her ear.<em> Focus, Carmen. You cannot go down right now. </em></p><p>She skidded as half the force were suddenly in front of her. Too many. She dove into a roll and kept going.</p><p>
  <em>Almost there-</em>
</p><p>Ivy came up. "Ready to go!" She yelled at Carmen, opening one door.</p><p>Carmen neared it, reached it, dove in, slammed the door. The ACME agents were further than she thought, Ivy just needed to get in and they'd be-</p><p>Where was Ivy? </p><p>Finally, the redhead wrenched open the door and collapsed inside, onto the seat. Carmen dragged her in, slammed the door, and they were off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACME watched their own car speed off with the thieves inside. </p><p>They'd managed to hit the other girl with a dart. Still she'd gotten away. Along with Carmen Sandiego and her driver.</p><p>Somehow, on <em>open terrain</em>, with <em>six</em> fully trained agents armed with tranq darts in pursuit, they'd managed to let her slip away again.</p><p>Well, for now.</p><p>Good thing their cars had trackers.</p><p> </p><p>Zack could hardly drive, he was so hysterical. </p><p>Ivy was unconscious.</p><p>They thought she'd been shot. At first. But there was no blood. None except for a tiny smear on her arm, welling up, from a puncture wound. A dart, it seemed. Player had been spot-on.</p><p>It looked like Ivy had pulled it out before collapsing into the car. Carmen was surprised- relieved, of course, too, but surprised she'd made it that far.</p><p>She'd updated Player on her plan before they'd gone through with it. Now she updated him again.</p><p>"Player. We got away from ACME. Ivy's unconscious, you were right about the tranq darts, and we're driving away now. Can you ping us the location of our rental car?"</p><p>Player inhaled sharply. "Gotcha, Red. Uploading. Is she okay?"</p><p>"We think so. They were meant for me. They wouldn't want to kill me."</p><p>"Right." Player said, a little hoarsely. "Do you think you can get there in time?"</p><p>"We have to. Otherwise a lot of people are going to...." She trailed off, looking at the clock. </p><p>"If this happens its going to be my fault." Player said miserably. "I didn't pick up the chatter in time. Now people might die.."</p><p>"You were researching the tranquilizer guns. And anyway, this is VILE's fault, not yours." Carmen said firmly, but mentioned to Zack to drive faster.</p><p> </p><p>What Team Red didn't know when they hightailed it into the car rental place, got their rental, and sped out in an indiscreet SUV was that ACME was watching the whole time. Tracking the ACME car, then following the SUV on cameras throughout the city.</p><p>Julia and Graham were charged with directly following the car as it swerved through the city. The silence was tangible and practically buzzing with emotion as the two tailed the thieves.</p><p> </p><p>Zack parked and glanced down. He didn't get out when Carmen did. </p><p>"Zack, we need to-"</p><p>"Carmen-" He whispered, looking horrified. "It's 1:59."</p><p>She hadn't payed attention. Or maybe hoped that Zack could drive fast enough. But there was no time. She'd been lying to herself. </p><p>They stopped dead, watching the seconds tick down. </p><p>"Isn't there anything..."</p><p>They knew there wasn't, not now.</p><p>No time.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>The explosion was on the news, of course. It had swallowed the target building and eight more surrounding by result of the fire that ensued.</p><p>Four citizen heroes made the news, too. Two women, two men. One's red attire completely blackened after hurling herself into the flames again and again to drag out survivors with the help of two business people and a young man in a jersey. Hours.</p><p>But they couldn't save them all.</p><p>
  <em>57 people died.</em>
</p><p>Five people in a room. Three against two, united and divided.</p><p>
  <em>Singed.</em>
</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Graham said, voice trembling, after a lot of silence. They'd found an abandoned shop after they'd done all they could. Gotten a groggy Ivy. Sat in horror.</p><p>Graham and Julia had pulled up right as the explosion went off. They'd just looked at each other and ran at the building. To do all they could.</p><p>Too late for 57 people. As they learned later.</p><p>"I <em>knew</em> it would happen. And we were too late to stop it." Carmen's face was in her hands.</p><p>Julia blinked. "We stopped you. Didn't we."</p><p>Carmen was burned. All four were.</p><p>Ivy was angry. Guilty. Terrified.  She hadn't been there. She'd been unconscious. <em>Maybe with one more person they...</em></p><p>She knew she was still too groggy, even now, to have been of much help. But..</p><p>"You just stood there when the explosion went off. You didn't even.....you just got there. Stood there. And it exploded. Do you know how that looks?" Graham said, his voice rising.</p><p>"How could you even say that?" Zack flared. "Even suggest?? You were just there when we all ran into that fire, Carmen did more than any of us."</p><p>"We were there. Would you have if we weren't?"</p><p>"Graham!" Julia gasped. Her face was blackened. </p><p>"I'm doing my job." Graham said. "As new as it is. I hate to think you're a liar and a thief and maybe a murderer. But guess what? You lied before. ACME recruited me for a reason. And you-" Graham stood- "-you just rushed straight to the scene of a huge explosion with officers on your tail and what? Waited?"</p><p>Carmen stood, eyes blazing. "Would you rather I was dead? Rather I'd gotten closer, knowing it was about to go off, and been blown apart? One more life lost?"</p><p>"You're a criminal. You have an entire organization dedicated to taking you down. <em>I've</em> always believed in the good of the world, and maybe if you had gone into that building, the world would <em>be<em> better!"</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Julia, Ivy, and Zack gasped. Graham's eyes flickered and for a second he looked remorseful, about to apologize, but Carmen, furious, spoke first.

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No." She said, her voice frozen. She hesitated. Her jaw clenched for a moment. "You haven't 'always believed in the greater good'. I have news for you. You weren't in an accident that caused you to lose your memory. It was wiped. You used to be a worse criminal then me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What..?" Graham was thrown off guard. He stuttered, stepped back. "You're crazy."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Do you know how many people you killed during the more-than-a-year you can't remember?" Carmen continued, her voice merciless now that she was going for this. "I used to be your friend. <em>Before</em> I met you in Sydney. I used to be like a sister to you, actually. We went to school together. I know that you have three older sisters and I know that you had a goldfish when you were five named Rocky and I know your heart and your quirks and your deep dark nature that allowed you to kill, that I ignored until it was too late. <em>I know you.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You tried to kill me on a train." Carmen continued, her voice gaining an uncharacteristic tremble. "In France. I told you my life's story, Gray. I wanted you to join me but when I talked to you that night I knew there was no going back. You'd already stolen lives. You were willing to kill me for what you believed in and who you obeyed. Your own little sister, because that's who I was to you.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Now guess what's happening again? We're together again, driven apart again. You're armed. You sit and listen to me while I pour out my heart, your weapon at the ready because of who you believe in, for whatever twisted mind games they pulled on you. You've always been like this. You can't change. I should have realized before."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She paused, squeezed her eyes shut, and ignored the shocked, ringing atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Whether you go by Gray, or Crackle, or Graham, or Agent Davies doesn't matter. The year of your memories doesn't matter to who you are, not at your core. You were willing to <em>kill</em> people. Now, on the word of your kidnappers, you're willing to shoot me and throw me in prison because...<em>why? </em>That's what I can't figure out. VILE and ACME offered you nothing." She paused, studying him. "Do you enjoy power? Maybe enjoy the feeling of a weapon in your hands? Do you think it balances out your own insecurities, the way you can inflict fear, and use control? I <em>know </em>you liked me. Maybe you still do. But this overwhelming <em>instinct </em>to always be on top- it blinds you. Destroys you from the inside out. Whether you're a cop.. or a criminal."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Graham was shaking. Carmen was too. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He stared at her, his eyes wide, blinking.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Shook his head like a dog shaking off water, looking shell-shocked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Closed his eyes and put his gun back in its holster. Opened his eyes again and they were hard.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The door opened behind him and a host of ACME agents filed in, weapons pointed at Carmen, Ivy, Zack. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You are a liar and a thief." He whispered. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They fired.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Chief and the ACME agents trace Carmen to a flight bound for Salt Lake City. Carmen, Zack, and Ivy land, intent on rushing to the time-sensitive VILE scheme but are thwarted as ACME surrounds the plane. Carmen manages to get out and distract them long enough for Ivy to hotwire an ACME car, however as Carmen sprints to the vehicle Ivy is tranq'd by a stray dart. After hurriedly getting a rental car, Team Red gets to the site- followed, yet again, by Graham and Julia. They are too late, however, and VILE explodes the building, killing dozens of people. Carmen, Zack, Julia, and Graham unite to help rescue survivors, and then get Ivy and get into an abandoned room. Graham accuses Carmen of setting the explosion; furious, she reveals to him his past: he was an operative. Graham, however, has called in ACME and the team knock out and arrest Zack, Ivy, and Carmen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This fic is set before Season Three.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even hours after the fact, Graham was a little shaken by the look on Carmen's face when they'd shot her. Just like in Sydney, when she'd first realized he'd switched sides.</p><p>Switched... not for the first time, apparently. </p><p>According to her. </p><p>But of course, she couldn't be trusted. She was a liar.</p><p>But everything she said...?</p><p>
  <em>Carmen Sandiego is a thief and a liar.</em>
</p><p>He'd repeated the words so many times they no longer sounded convincing. He'd said them earlier. Right before..</p><p>His mind seemed to have connected involuntarily to his feet, which were taking him towards their holding cells.</p><p>He had to know. He <em>had </em>to talk to her.</p><p>He couldn't have been a VILE operative, right? He had the hospital records.</p><p><em>They could have been forged, </em>whispered his brain. <em>Most people in comas don't wake up after that long. This </em>is <em>a criminal empire we're talking about.</em></p><p>"No," he growled out loud. </p><p>
  <em>Everything makes sense. The weird knowledge of fighting and industrial-grade electricity. You seem to have gotten stronger in the hospital, not weaker. How can you explain that?</em>
</p><p>When he got to her holding cell, he admittedly had a small heart attack. She was lying motionless, many, many parts of her covered in bandages. He'd almost forgotten about his own burns, and the fire, and the explosion. Forgotten how she'd rushed in and helped so many people get out.</p><p>Almost. It was something the annoyingly right, Carmen-sympathetic part of his brain kept drifting to. Or...pointing violently at with a lot of sirens.</p><p>Then he remembered that the dart's effect lasted a few hours, and that she was also probably exhausted. Her two friends would be the same. All the same, he sat down outside of her cell.</p><p>What if she woke up? That was what he wanted, he <em>needed.</em> Needed to talk to her. But she'd be so hard to face. Especially if she woke up and found him creepily staring at her while she was asleep.</p><p>He sat there for...too long. Thinking. And waiting.</p><p>She didn't wake up. He even checked a few times to make sure she was still alive (she was). If she was faking being asleep...he wouldn't blame her. He'd basically arrested her.</p><p>He stood up. "Carmen. If you're awake. I'm just...I'm so confused. I need to talk to you." Paused. Waited. Nothing.</p><p>"Carmen...<em>please.</em> You flipped my world upside down earlier and I can't keep wondering like this. How I could possibly be.."</p><p>He trailed off, looking at her still form.</p><p>She was probably just still asleep. He probably just looked stupid, standing outside her cell talking to her when she was unconscious.</p><p>He turned and left the room. In the hallway, he then nearly smacked into Julia. Again.</p><p>He seemed to do that a lot.</p><p>Graham stopped awkwardly. "Julia.."</p><p>She had looked so terrified and angry when they'd shot Carmen. Which was kind of how he felt. And how she still felt, judging by the look on her face. She brushed past him. "Agent," she said.</p><p>He noticed she was holding a cup of coffee. He didn't ask who it was for. There were only three people in their cells and that looked like what Carmen had gotten both times he'd had coffee with her.</p><p>"She's-" He started, faltering as she turned. "She was still asleep when I left. Just now."</p><p>She gave a small nod and glanced down at the coffee. "I just thought she'd need the energy for when she wakes up." She said. "Chief's going to interrogate her basically as soon as she does. Well, Agent Zari is."</p><p>Graham winced very slightly at her cold tone. "She could be the key to taking down VILE and making the world a safer place." He said, his mind going again to what she'd said. "Interrogating her is necessary."</p><p><em>Keep telling yourself that, Graham, </em>whispered his brain.</p><p><em>Shut up, </em>he whispered back.</p><p>Julia looked at him, looking like she had a few things to say but couldn't figure out how to word them; eventually she just turned around with a small nod and disappeared into Carmen's room.</p><p> </p><p>Graham stayed away from Carmen for the rest of the day. Even when he heard she'd woken up. Even when they questioned her for hours. Maybe especially when they questioned her for hours.</p><p>He couldn't ask her about anything with Zari and Chief there.</p><p>They didn't know.</p><p>They couldn't.</p><p>That he was...that he might have been...</p><p>A thief. A liar. A murderer.</p><p>Just like he kept telling himself Carmen was.</p><p>It was dark by the time he finally gathered the nerve to go to Carmen's cell. To ask her if his life really was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Carmen was currently unlocking the cells of Zack and Ivy, after easily getting out of hers herself. Ivy's grin was short-lived. "Carm..you look awful."</p><p>Carmen flashed a smile. "I guess running into a burning building, getting tranquilized, and being interrogated for 4 hours don't do wonders for me. Come on. We need to be fast."</p><p>Carmen and the siblings managed to sneak out of the room with the help of the tranq gun Carmen had somehow swiped. It only had two darts, which she used on the door guards.</p><p>Carmen tossed the empty gun aside. "Now, we really need to avoid everyone we can. I would rather not have to fight-"</p><p>She stopped and sighed.</p><p>"-anyone."</p><p>Wouldn't it just be her luck that Graham was coming down the hallway?</p><p>He didn't look all that surprised after the initial start. "I should have guessed." He said, deadpan. "A master superthief can't be held for long."</p><p>"This seems to happen too often." She said coldly.</p><p>"None of those times had you coming out on top. You're good, Carmen, but even you can't-"</p><p>Carmen never found out what even she couldn't do, because at that moment there was a whistle and thunk and Graham fell to the floor, unconscious.</p><p>Standing behind him, her dart gun raised, was Julia.</p><p>"Why did I just do that?" Julia gasped after a moment. There was shocked silence for a second.</p><p>Carmen blinked. "I have...no idea. But. Thanks?" She paused, looking calculatingly at her for a second. "Okay. Zack, Ivy, grab Graham. Julia, you're coming too."</p><p>"I- I am?" Julia said, bewildered, as Zack and Ivy picked up Graham's unconscious form.</p><p>Carmen caught Julia's hand in her own and pulled her down the hall. "I think we need you to get out. Can you help us?"</p><p>Carmen flipped Julia's dart gun around her finger and pressed it against the agent's shoulder. "I would really prefer it if you helped us."</p><p>Julia glanced back nervously. "Yes. I- yes. Of course I will. You don't need to hold me at gunpoint." </p><p>"I know." Carmen said, not sounding quite convinced but also looking a little guilty. "Necessary precaution-slash-ruse."</p><p>They moved stealthily down the corridors of ACME, Julia giving quiet directions as they went along. Before long, they'd somehow made it out of ACME's base without any further detection...considering they were carrying an unconscious agent between them, it was pretty impressive. </p><p>They skirted along the bushes. "How are you going to get away from here?" Julia whispered.</p><p>Carmen smirked. "Player's had a track on me this entire time. Its in my stealth suit, which you, rather disappointingly, did not take off."</p><p>Julia glanced at her and Carmen smiled a little as she continued. "Shadowsan will be in the area by now waiting. He trusts us to get out on our own. If we didn't after a certain time, he would come in for us."</p><p>"Wow." Julia commented. "That's...quite the plan. I suppose Shadowsan is the man you teamed up with after Devienaux's kidnapping?"</p><p>"Ah...yes."</p><p>Sure enough, just a little while later, Shadowsan pulled up in a black car. </p><p>He looked out the window at the group. "Carmen, what-? Wait- first explain why you have two ACME agents with you."</p><p>"We're taking them." Carmen said.</p><p>"You are??" Julia spluttered.</p><p>"We are?" Zack and Ivy chorused.</p><p>"No." Shadowsan said. </p><p>"Yes," Carmen replied, opening the trunk. "Stick Gray in here, he'll be fine. Shadowsan, out. Zack, drive. Ivy, in. Julia, in." She directed.</p><p>And then, suddenly, they were going. Zack driving carefully, Shadowsan in the passenger looking very uncomfortable with the situation, Julia sandwiched between Carmen and Ivy looking like she didn't quite know what to do or how she even got here, and Graham secured in the trunk.</p><p> </p><p>It was a very awkward and confused ride to the airport, and then very awkward and confused on the plane. Player had pulled through with a private jet, so they didn't have to explain why they were transporting an unconscious agent.</p><p>Julia wasn't sure if she was being held captive or if she was going willingly, and it seemed no one else knew either. They were, however, being kind to her, and hadn't done anything else. She hadn't exactly protested either.</p><p>Carmen still hadn't told them why she'd opted to bring the agents with, though Julia suspected it was partially to get the two of them out of the way for future missions and partially because she didn't want to be fighting with them anymore. Julia and Carmen hadn't really talked, but Julia couldn't help sneaking glances. Was she okay? What was she thinking about?</p><p>Julia could hardly believe her eyes when they landed. "You live in San Diego?" She asked incredulously. Ivy grinned at her. "Hiding in plain sight. Wait till you see which building we own."</p><p>Shadowsan shot them both a warning glance; it was clear he didn't trust Julia at all. She didn't blame him. "I would prefer if Ms. Argent were blindfolded on the drive." He said, glancing at Carmen.</p><p>Carmen turned and gave Julia an apologetic half-smile that made her heart skip. "Do you mind?" She asked, ignoring Shadowsan's growl. Julia shook her head. She then realized that her pockets had been emptied at some point- she wasn't sure when.</p><p>Carmen took out a scarf from somewhere and gently but securely tied it over her eyes before they loaded into the car (Gray still unconscious in the trunk) and started driving.</p><p>After a while, they got out, Carmen helping out the agent and unblindfolding her. Julia blinked in the light for a second, and then laughed. "Carmen Brand Outerwear, San Diego?" She giggled. "ACME's been looking for you for months and your base is Carmen Brand Outerwear, San Diego?"</p><p>The team grinned at her (except Shadowsan). "Fun, huh?" Ivy said, helping Zack get Graham inside. Julia followed them in, taking in the size of the building. "Welcome home," Carmen said. "As long as you stay."</p><p>Julia cocked her head. "Are we...guests? Captives?" </p><p>Carmen shrugged. "I hope you'll be guests, but I would like you to stay here for a while. Although I'm counting on Graham being...er- rather more hostile than you, so I'm not telling him where we are. I hope you'll understand."</p><p>Julia nodded slowly.</p><p>Carmen showed Julia to a spare bedroom and explained that Graham was in another one. She then exited for a bit and came back with some red shirts and an assortment of pants. "I hope my stuff fits you. You seemed a little closer to my size than Ivy's, but let me know." She smiled and walked out, unintentionally leaving a <em>very </em>flustered Julia.</p><p> </p><p>Graham woke up flailing and nearly fell off the bed. </p><p>The <em>bed?</em></p><p>
  <em>Carmen. Julia. The dart...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>He swung his legs over the edge, rubbing his back where the dart had stuck him. He was still dressed in his suit, but his glasses, shoes, and tie were gone, as well as all the contents of his pockets. </p><p>He felt sore, like he'd been thrown around a lot. </p><p>Then...</p><p>
  <em>What..?</em>
</p><p>He was by the ocean. The ocean was right outside his window.</p><p>Well that narrowed it down.</p><p>He shoved the door open, half expecting it to be locked, which it wasn't.</p><p>He stamped out to...a living room? Was he in a house? A manor? It didn't seem like a prison for sure. It wasn't ACME HQ, though..</p><p>Carmen, Ivy, Zack, and a man that struck Graham as familiar were sitting there discussing something. They all looked up as Graham walked in.</p><p>"Graham," Carmen greeted him. </p><p>He strode up to her and got up in her face. "Where the hell am I?" He saw the two redheads and the man tense.</p><p>"Our base." She said slowly, glancing reassuringly at her team.</p><p>"What?" He stuttered, backing up a step. "You kidnapped me?'</p><p>Carmen looked at him softly for a minute, eyebrows furrowed, and was about to speak when a new voice rang through the room. "Graham! You're awake."</p><p>Julia stood there, balancing a few cups of coffee. She smiled hesitantly at him, moving to give the three on the couch each a cup. They all smiled or nodded thankfully at her.</p><p>She moved over to the two of them, handing Carmen the last cup of coffee and picking up one that seemed to be her own. She turned pink when Carmen flashed her a grin. Graham found himself wishing, for a moment, that he'd been given that smile- but..</p><p>"How are you here too? Are...what's happening?" He breathed, touching his head.</p><p>Carmen pulled him over to a table and gestured to a chair. "We have a lot to explain."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Gray is rocked to the core about what Carmen told him about his past as a VILE operative; he goes to see her in ACME's prison but finds she is still unconscious. Carmen is interrogated for hours when she wakes up, but Graham stays away. When night falls, Carmen, Ivy, and Zack get out of their cells; however, they run into Graham, who was coming to talk with her. He tries to stop them, but Julia, unnoticed by the four, tranquilizes Graham. Carmen takes both Julia and Graham and they escape with a waiting Shadowsan and get back to their base in San Diego. Graham wakes up confused and hostile and Carmen begins to explain what happened.</p><p>Notes:<br/>If you read this on Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/223161074-choice-a-carmen-sandiego-au), you might notice by now some things have been changed.<br/>Anyways, this story will be wrapping up soon-ish. Maybe 11 total chapters. Who knows, my writing schedule is nonexistent so idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The rest of the flight went in relative silence. Graham's confused thoughts mingled with the thought of her blowing a kiss. A simple gesture that had made his head cloud and his limbs turn to jelly. A smile that affected Julia as much as it did him."</p><p> </p><p>Graham is recruited by ACME after learning that Carmen isn't, in fact, the beautiful good guy he thought she was....or is she? Partnered with Julia Argent, he must learn where his loyalties lie- and he's not the only one.<br/>This is a Carulia/Red Crackle fic (yes I know, *gasp*) set/written partially before Season 3.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy it, and have enjoyed the fic!</p><p>"Dapple," you cry, "give us a break from the angst with literally barely any plot!"</p><p>"No!" I scream, notifying you that the gun trigger warning tag becomes actual guns in this chapter.</p><p>If you're rereading this fic and don't want to spend too much time/want to remind yourself (for instance, if a new chapter is released and you want to remind yourself) there's a short chapter summary in the notes at the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do we know?" Chief said tensely, her very real heels clacking over the floor as she paced. Agent Castro spoke.</p><p>"Carmen Sandiego and her two accomplices broke out of our cells at 1:27a.m. last night."</p><p>"And why weren't the cameras being monitored?" Chief questioned.</p><p>"Security has never needed to watch the cells, Chief; an old habit, unfortunately. They were...slacking. Besides, there were two fully trained and armed guards outside the exit to the fortified cells. Still investigating how she managed to get out."</p><p>Chief nodded as a signal to continue.</p><p>"On the way Sandiego encountered Agents Davies and Argent. Unfortunately, we do not have footage from this area, but our next frame shows Sandiego holding Argent at gunpoint and taking an unconscious Davies outside, before loading them both into an awaiting vehicle and driving away."</p><p>"Any sign of their location?"</p><p>"Working on it. It has been ten hours since their kidnap. We don't know what Carmen has done before, however their driver was the man Devineaux was tortured by in Poitiers. We can assume hostile."</p><p>Chief grimaced and pulled out her pen.</p><p>"Agent Zari," she said into the microphone. "Gather a team. We need to get our agents back."</p><p>A pause. "We'll have our dart guns ready and loaded, Chief."</p><p>"Not this time." Chief said grimly. The room stilled. A few agents glanced up at her sharp outline with wide eyes.</p><p>Chief's resigned fury caught in her yellow irises. "Sandiego has kidnapped two people and we have reason to believe she could be torturing them. Get your guns. Your real ones."</p><p>--</p><p>Jules, dressed now in some of Carmen's things, had happily kept them supplied with coffee as Carmen had talked; she'd taken right to the base and had insisted she take care of everyone.</p><p>Gray listened without interrupting, wide eyed, a little disbelieving, but...everything clicking. His original hostility gone. Tiny, fuzzy wisps of memory attaching themselves to little hidden folds of his mind that were slowly coming to light.</p><p>She started with what had happened a few hours ago. Then she went to the year Gray couldn't remember.</p><p>When Carmen finished with New Zealand, it wasn't her Gray was looking at. His mind had skipped ahead to their next meeting. The ambush. He was looking at Julia.</p><p>"ACME didn't trust me, did they? That's why none of them came forward to help me...arrest Carmen. Chief looked at me like..." He paused. "Were you told to keep an eye on me, Julia?"</p><p>Julia nodded slowly. Gray didn't look all that surprised now. "VILE didn't trust me enough to let me keep my memories. ACME didn't trust me. <em>You</em> probably don't trust me now, any of you. And why should you?"</p><p>Carmen leaned forward. "Gray. Our relationship has been...awful. You tried to kill someone in front of me. Then you tried to kill me. I know you don't remember but it was still <em>you</em>. I acknowledge that I lied to you- for your safety, though maybe I shouldn't have. I also just took you here against your will. But on your half its been nothing but backstabbing and injury since that night in Morocco."</p><p>Gray looked away. It was true in the part of his life he <em>could </em>remember. What about when he had been a fully trained murderous criminal? He could have gone with her. Defected. She would have offered that night if he hadn't...been like he was. Dead set on the ways of VILE. Hot shame washed over him. He liked her. Really, though, all he'd ever done was hurt her.</p><p>"But." Carmen's voice surprised him. "I'm willing to give it one last chance. Build a new relationship on neutral ground and trust. I'm hoping we can work things out. Try not to arrest or fight each other at every meeting. Will you try with me?"</p><p>Gray chuckled weakly. "I'll try. I...thank you. For giving me one last chance."</p><p>Ivy piped up on the couch. "Hey, you're not going to go all Crackle on us and murder us in our beds, are you?"</p><p>"Oh, probably not." Graham said lightly. At the looks, he hastily added, "Kidding! I don't <em>remember </em>being...well, a murderer. I hope...I hope I never do. I want that side of me to be gone forever."</p><p>Little tendrils flashed through his head; was it Carmen's vivid description, or did he have a vague image, a small memory of being on that train with her? A faint twinkling city passing under him when suddenly someone slammed into him from behind with a cry of...the memory shot away before he could grasp the words. And now his head was really starting to hurt.</p><p>When he looked up,  Julia was coming over to get the empty coffee cups. Before she could grab any, though, Carmen reached upwards and pulled her down onto the couch. The agent landed on top of her with a yelp and pushed herself off. "Carmen!" Her cheeks were pink.</p><p>"Come on, Jules, you're a guest, relax! Let someone else clean up." The thief grinned.</p><p>Graham watched with a twinge of envy before standing up. He had to earn Carmen's trust and respect back. "I can do it." He volunteered, getting the coffee cups under Shadowsan's suspicious eye.</p><p>"Thanks, Graham." Carmen said. As Graham retreated to the kitchen, the red thief turned to Julia.</p><p>"So I take it you recognized Zack in Australia. You worked with him and Ivy in Milan."</p><p>Julia looked a bit guilty. "Well. I did. Also, ACME has a police sketch of Shadowsan from Devineaux's memory. It is amazingly accurate for the state he was in."</p><p>Carmen whistled. "That man's facial memory is off the charts."</p><p>They both smiled slightly with the shared knowledge that Julia never really had been entirely on ACME's side.</p><p>"I was planning on resigning, but then the new guns got introduced, and, well, one thing led to another. I never found a good time. And then you- er- invited me here. Does it count as a resignation if I live with the organization's main target?"</p><p>Carmen playfully flipped the hood of her hoodie, which Julia was wearing, over her head.  "If you want it to."</p><p>Julia blushed again, keeping the hood up; Carmen was not ignorant of her own charm. Ivy, Jules, Graham. She'd gotten them all to blush at some point. A fact that annoyed her mechanic, mostly because of the teasing it resulted in from Zack.</p><p>Graham poked his head out from their little kitchen area, drying his hands. "Hey, where are we, by the way?"</p><p>Carmen pursed her lips. "I know this is hypocritical of me, considering the big sappy talk on trust we just had, but I'm going to hold off on telling you for a bit. Until I know I can trust you and you won't bring the whole of some organization that's after me or another crashing down on us."</p><p>Graham nodded. "Understandable." </p><p>Have a nice day." Zack muttered, and then laughed at himself. Carmen, of course, looked incredibly confused; as was always the case with meme references.</p><p>Carmen stood to break the awkward silence afterwards. "I'm going to work out, be in my room if anyone needs before I go up to the gym."</p><p>The room nodded; everything was awkward, awkward, awkward as Carmen disappeared down the hall.</p><p>"So..." Graham said awkwardly.</p><p>"So." Ivy said back.</p><p>"How did you guys meet Carmen? You never- either of you ever date her?"</p><p>At this Zack, who had been drinking water, promptly spat it out like a cartoon character and Ivy burst out laughing while patting a laughing and coughing Zack on the back.</p><p>The others laughed awkwardly with them.</p><p>"That's a good one!" Ivy choked after a bit, wiping a tear from her eye. "Date her. Carmen has less dating experience than a snail."</p><p>"Oh," Graham smiled awkwardly.</p><p>When Carmen's door opened, it was Julia and Graham who nearly choked. Carmen was in her workout gear, one toned arm raised to gather her hair into a pony tail. "Everyone okay out here?" Carmen laughed, making sure she got nods before entering the elevator.</p><p>As soon as the doors closed, Ivy grinned at the very red pair of agents. "Less dating experience than a snail," she amended, "but maybe she could use some." The redhead grinned and winked before getting up and trotting off to the garage, her brother close behind.</p><p>If Graham and Julia's faces were red before, it was nothing compared to now.</p><p>Shadowsan sighed.</p><p>--</p><p>"Chief!" The call was urgent and direct with a tone that had to mean they'd found something. Chief was by the agent's side immediately.</p><p>"They took a flight from Seattle to...San Diego, California." Agent Castro said disbelievingly, showing security footage.</p><p>"She's playing with us." Chief growled. "Status of our agents?"</p><p>"Agent Davies seemed unresponsive still; condition unknown. Agent Argent was blindfolded on the drive to the building they are currently in, which we are now monitoring."</p><p>"Zari." Chief barked. "Get your team to San Diego. We need to get them back."</p><p>"Permission to use lethal force if needed?"</p><p>"Granted."</p><p>--</p><p>Carmen had worked out for a few hours and then disappeared into a back room with the Bostonians, Shadowsan supervising. But Julia was looking for...</p><p>"Graham?"</p><p>He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. She sat next to him.</p><p>"I-I'm getting a memory. I'm holding something and there's a police officer in front of me." His voice went low and choked. "Julia. I-I think I killed him."</p><p>Julia's eyes widened. "How do you feel about that?"</p><p>Gray glared. "Well bloody awful, don't I?" He groaned.</p><p>Julia smiled a little. "Well, feeling regret for it is the first step, right? It would be worse if you were okay with it."</p><p>"But that was <em>me. </em>Is this me right now? Who's talking? What if I'm just a copy, my real self just waiting to get out and hurt people?"</p><p>To this Julia had no response. Graham shook his head. "I'm going to go lie down. Maybe I can escape my own brain if I sleep."</p><p>Julia stayed on the couch. Not knowing what to do.</p><p>A few minutes later, Carmen poked her head in the room, fresh bandages on. "Have you taken care of your burns recently? I mean I know not <em>recently</em> recently because- well. But Ivy has everything out if you and Gray wanted to.." She gestured at the bandages on herself.</p><p>Julia got up. "I think Graham's taking resting...he's having a bit of an issue with some stuff he's remembering. But I'll go if that's alright."</p><p>Carmen nodded and directed Julia back to where the rest of the team were already before sitting in a chair at the bar. Thinking about the harmless lies she had told ACME instead of the truth when they had interrogated her. Wondering if she should have helped them out.</p><p>So absorbed in her thoughts, she did not notice the armed agents encircling the house until they rammed in the door.</p><p>--</p><p>Zari signaled to her agents. Time to go in. They nodded and one stepped forward and rammed the door open with his shoulder. The agents poured in, guns out.</p><p>Sandiego was sitting near the entrance; with the flurry of motion she stumbled backwards off her stool and backed into the open space behind her. Her expression went from shock and anger to cold fear as her gaze settled on the guns.</p><p>She gasped quietly. "ACME doesn't use lethal weapons." She said disbelievingly. Zari was reminded of just how young the thief really was as she levelled her weapon at her. </p><p>"Just because we don't doesn't mean we can't. You kidnapped two high-ranking law enforcement agents and are working with a man we know has a history of torture." She raised her voice to ring hard and loud through the quiet warehouse. "I'm authorized to use lethal force."</p><p>To Carmen's dismay her team came pounding down the hall at this, each skidding to a stop right before they went fully into the room, looking at the force of agents. "Carm!" Zack and Ivy yelped in unison, Ivy putting her hands over her mouth.</p><p>Shadowsan's eyes widened and Carmen didn't think she'd ever seen him so afraid before. She was reminded in full force of the story Shadowsan had told her of the day her father had been shot- this was how he had died, staring down the barrel of a gun in the hands of of a police officer. She shook herself out of the memory, making sure her hands were visible.</p><p>Some of the agents shifted their weapons to her team. "Don't move or your leader goes down with a bullet in her forehead." Zari snarled. A new fear shot through Carmen's heart- what if they shot one of her team? </p><p>"Do what she says. Make sure your hands are visible. They just want Gray and Jules." Carmen said clearly. The three followed her orders, shooting glances at the guns worriedly.</p><p>At this point, Julia herself came out and, by coincidence, Graham did too, roused from his bed by the yells.</p><p>"Agent Davies! Agent Argent! Come over here. You're safe."</p><p>Quite contrary to what the agents had expected, both were looking shocked and scared, rather than relieved. "What are you doing?" Graham yelled. "You could kill someone!"</p><p>"That is rather the point. We were afraid you two would be brain damaged in a basement somewhere by now, but clearly we found you in time."</p><p>A few of Zari's agents looked uneasy. Their comrades were uninjured- actually, well taken care of, it seemed- and roaming the house; they looked more upset at the intrusion and guns than their situation.</p><p>"Lin-" One of the agents, Zari's former partner, addressed her. "I think we may have this wrong."</p><p>"Shut up," she snapped. She directed her attention to a still motionless and white Carmen. "Our task is to bring them home and arrest or otherwise subdue the others."</p><p>She released the safety on her gun. "How about this. Get over here now or I pull the trigger."</p><p>The immediate reaction was a scream from someone and a jump of motion as both Graham and Julia launched themselves separate directions. Julia protectively in front of Carmen and Graham, arms spread, in front of her team.</p><p>"Step aside! You're confused." Zari snarled, her gun wavering for a second before dropping.</p><p>"No!" Graham hissed. "They're all- well- its complicated, but they aren't dangerous. Carmen- she- I-"</p><p>He glanced at Julia.</p><p>"We love her." She finished quietly. "We have for a while."</p><p>Zari's eyes widened. "No you don't. You can't." she looked around wildly for a second before raising her gun again swiftly, aiming-</p><p>Her ex-partner launched himself at her and ripped her arm up and away from Carmen; a shot fired harmlessly into the ceiling as they struggled before the other agents joined in and pinned her down.</p><p>There was a pause in which the air seemed frozen, and then motion broke free.</p><p>Carmen threw herself on Jules in a hug. "That was the most stupid thing you could have done never do that again." She said in a rush, before kissing the agent on the cheek. The thief turned to Gray. "And you protected my team; for that I will always be grateful." She kissed him on the cheek too, leaving two very red agents as she turned to Zari's ex-partner.</p><p>"We were authorized to use lethal force if needed. I don't know what the hell is happening here but it isn't kidnapping and torture." He said. He paused. "Never thought she'd go that far."</p><p>Carmen nodded. "We can work things out peacefully. Later." He nodded in affirmative, his eye still suspicious but no longer harboring the hard fury it had had when they'd broken down the door.</p><p>She turned away, to her team, and hugged each one tightly.</p><p>"I was so scared." She said quietly. "That they were going to hurt one of you."</p><p>Zack chuckled weakly. "You were the one with, like, five guns trained directly on your forehead."</p><p>Carmen laughed a little. "I have been in better situations than that." She smiled a little. Then she went back over to Graham and Jules.</p><p>The superthief paused, her face now red in addition to her clothing. "Did you both mean that? What you said?"</p><p>They both nodded. She smiled gently. "I love you both too. But...I'm not sure if I can do relationships."</p><p>"Yeah." Graham said awkwardly. "Crime fighting and such."</p><p>Julia nodded.</p><p>"You could help me. Join my team. Both of you would be valuable assets and...I would enjoy your company." Carmen said in a bit of a rush.</p><p>Julia's eyes widened, and she smiled. "I'd like that."</p><p>Gray nodded. "So would I."</p><p>The thief grinned gently. "Well, that's settled then."</p><p>ACME would be another issue later. But right now it was just the three of them in the moment, relieved and happy.</p><p>"We've made a lot of choices in our lives..." Gray started. Julia finished with a smile.</p><p>"...but I think this is the best one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>ACME begins finding where Carmen took their agents as the red thief herself tells Graham about his past. With feelings and memories developing in the warehouse, its...mainly just awkward a lot. Until ACME breaks down the doors of the base with real guns and threatens Carmen's life to get Julia and Graham back, that is. The two agents defend Carmen and her team, finally saying out loud that they truly love her. The situation is diffused and Julia and Graham end up joining Team Red.<br/>(Corny, cliche, overdone? Maybe. Was it fun and angsty? Yes.)</p><p>Notes:<br/>Thank you everyone for reading this fic and being patient as I struggled through it!  This was the first time I have ever written a full fic (and finished it; so far!) For those wondering; I will now start working on finishing Upon the Sword, my unfinished Carulia fic (existing chapters on Wattpad) (after a little break).</p><p>I really hate villainizing Zari like that but it always seems to happen lol.</p><p>Maybe I'll do a bonus "chapter" for this talking about my process and a few things I like talking about for this fic, let me know of you would read that.</p><p>I adore every one of my readers for taking the time to read everything that I slap on a page; I would never have completed this fic without you faithful commenters asking for more. Thank you, thank you, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was originally posted on Wattpad, but I'm moving it because I don't trust Wattpad one bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>